A virtual image can be made by pointing a video projector into a lens to project the virtual image from a surface of the lens. A pair of eyeglasses, or spectacles, can include a virtual image projector to project a virtual image in front of the eyes of a wearer of the eyeglasses. Virtual image projectors small enough to be placed on a pair of eyeglasses, however, typically project a virtual image with a narrow field-of-view.